1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar powered lights, and more particularly pertains to a self-charging solar powered lamp which includes the use of a reflective shade for directing illumination directly onto the associated solar panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting equipment which is adapted to be powered by solar energy is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,310, which issued to V. Kingsley on Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a solar sign which is of a self-contained construction. The sign utilizes incident solar energy through the use of solar cells to generate electricity which is stored and later used for illuminating the sign lamps. The lamps are directed downwardly to reflect upon the sign surface, while the associated solar cells are positioned above the lamps and out of the illumination pattern.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,143, which issued to C. Richardson, Jr., on Apr. 3, 1984, discloses a photovoltaic lightning system for an outdoor telephone booth. Rechargeable storage batteries and an electrical control circuit are utilized to provide illumination within the booth during those periods of time when natural illumination is not available, while a solar cell assembly is positioned on a top surface of the booth to charge the storage cells during the daylight hours. When the lamps in the phone booth are illuminated, no light reflects on the surface of the storage cells.
The above-discussed patents are representative of a far larger number of patents which could have been provided regarding the construction of solar powered assemblies. All of these prior art assemblies utilize lamp systems which are illuminated at night, with solar panels being positioned above the lamp illumination patterns so that no further electricity is generated by the solar panels during non-daylight hours. As such, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for new and improved solar powered lamps wherein the solar panel assemblies could effectively continue to generate some electricity for recharging associated storage cells during non-daylight hours and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.